Anything But Love
by Merks
Summary: Sasuke had always been a bitter creature. It was the Uchiha manner, he'd come to assume. Maybe that's why he'd always hated the Uzumaki boy. So when the school organizes a camping trip and Sasukes bunkmate is Naruto, things are bound to get pissy. MATURE
1. The Rivalry's Set

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing associated with Naruto.

Sasuke had always been a bitter creature. It was the Uchiha manner, he'd come to assume. He never tried to make friends, and those who attempted to engage in social activities with him were always shot down and filled with disappointment. But there was always some kid who was either too dense or too interested pestering him. He knew that that was the reason that he hated the Uzumaki boy.

Naruto was a very sociable child. At every turn of the ropes since they first met he was pestering Sasuke for a friendship that would be a complete faux pas. He had, as Sasuke silently rejoiced, finally grown out of it in his final year of Junior High. Now that the two were in tenth grade, they co-existed in a building where the only contact they had was gym class, and the occasional trip to the office for throwing punches. And Sasuke liked it that way.

Now, neither of the two had been brought up with the notion of caring about school events, and so neither even batted so much as a lash when there was an announcement about the camping trip for the tenth grade. And they probably wouldn't, if the cabin assignment sheet had gone unnoticed by both. Unfortunately, Sasuke looked beyond his name in a rare bout of curiosity and discovered something he could've done without. He and Uzumaki were supposed to share a cabin.

He and his 'arch-nemesis' in closed-quarters for an entire week was not the least bit feasible in his book. He'd complain to the student council if his pleas and arguments wouldn't fall on deaf ears. He could ignore Uzumaki if it were _just_ roommates. But no; there was no way that was gonna happen. The council seemed to find it brilliant to make their bunkmates permanent partners for all team activities. It seemed that he and Naruto were stuck in a situation that neither had any interest in being a part of.

He figured that he should tell Naruto about this to try to remove at least one headache from the upcoming event. They would be leaving tomorrow, and then he'd be stuck. Goddamn it.

-

"Really! She said that?" Kiba laughed, crushing his milk carton and tossing it to Naruto. "What did you do?"

Gaara scoffed. "I told her to bugger off." His tone was dismissive, but the group of his companions knew better.

"What did _she_ do?" Naruto felt compelled to ask, and Gaara smiled the awkward smile that he reserved only for his closest friends.

"Well," he took out his pocketknife and cut a slice of apple off for Naruto, "she bitched at me until she was blue in the face."

Naruto took the proffered apple with an expression of glee and chuckled. "That sounds like Temari." He stated, placing the entirety of the sweet fruit in his mouth and chewing.

A dark shadow slid over where Naruto was seated, and he looked up, an instant expression of hatred becoming the rudiment of his facial features. "What the fuck do you want?" He spat with enough venom to make a snake cower in fear.

"I need to have a word with you, _Uzumaki_." The lack of a formality rolled off his tongue, and Sasuke secretly adored the brief passage of rage within the blondes eyes.

"Whatever word you may want to have with me you can have right here." Naruto retorted simplistically, silently taking another offered piece of apple.

"Fine. The camping trip from hell dictates that we share a cabin. Simmer on that, and get it the fuck out of your system. Unless prompted by required school issues, I want you to say nothing to me. Have a happy fucking life." He dropped the cabin assignment sheet next to Naruto and left wordlessly.

Kiba spared a glance to Naruto and breathed softly, sighing when he noticed that his friend had turned nearly four different shades of anger. "You what now?" He asked, having been, as always, paying attention to something _other_ than Sasuke and the words coming out of his mouth.

"Apparently," Naruto coughed to clear his throat, "that fucktard and I share a cabin for that trip." He forced a smile, packing up his books and setting the stack near the trunk of the tree they sat under. "And next, I get to sit through Phys-ed with that asshole."

He flopped backwards, earning himself a soft, empathetic gaze from Gaara. "That sucks. Kiba and I got assigned to the cabins next to each other. I've got a bunk with Shino, and Kiba gets to mull his time over with everyone's favorite philanthropist Lee."

Where most people would have been offended by the supposed evasion of the issue at hand, Naruto knew that his friends were doing what they knew how to do in a half-assed but sincere attempt to placate him.

"You guys get to have fun. I'll see you later Kiba. Gaara." He stood and left, Kiba lifting his books into his lap. Naruto wouldn't be needing them for the rest of the day.

-

_Pweet!_ "Everybody to your respective sides of the court. On the line! Uzumaki! On the line!" Naruto's terminus was Phys-ed, which he'd always renowned as a 'wonderful' way to end each day. Today, the requirement was dodge ball, boys versus girls. To someone who peered in on the match for a moment would come to the assumption that the girls were beat before the round even got a chance to take off. That person would be sorely mistaken. Though outnumbered, the girls consisted mainly of the butch, the Yankees, and the terminally mental. A formidable oppressor, if any.

As per usual, the instructor was ingenious enough to recall the request for Naruto and Sasuke not to be on the same side of the gymnasium long enough to put them on opposite teams, leaving Naruto the oddball; The only male on a team of women really helped him score chicks. A sneer from a certain boy with ebony tresses caused Naruto to step forward and receive another reprimand for "stepping off the line when he knew good and well that you weren't supposed to until the whistle was blown or its unfair and the root of injustice", and then get bitched at for replying with a monologue about how much he "simply didn't care and that as far as he was concerned the entire game could rot in the fiery depths of hell and have a barbeque with ol' Satan".

And so, for yet another period of the class that no one gave a rats ass about, he was confined to the bleachers on the side of the giant room, humming to himself and running over plans to avoid Sasuke as much as possible. Despite provocation from an under-classman, he remained otherwise silent, and only spoke once when Sasuke purposefully pitched a ball at his head and hit his mark dead on.

-

Despite an inner fear at having to constantly put up with perpetual nonsense spouted from the fountain of idiocy known as Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke decided to put up a brave front. He was seated in the rec. room along with the couple hundred other students, trying to ignore the fact that Naruto had been forced to sit beside him. The both were being stoic about it, but the indisputable immaturity the both possessed about the subject was really shining through. It was nonsensical and pointless, but it was nonetheless something that they came to realize was inevitable.

They'd been sitting as they were for maybe an hour, waiting for the droned debriefing on rules and such to be over so they could retire to their cabin and get on with ignoring each other. The cabins were, of course, smaller than they anticipated, and the two soon came to the understanding that ignoring each other was going to be a bit harder than what was preferable. But they were silent about it, so people could at least give them props for that.

Naruto was the first in the room, and he was quick to claim the bed next to one of the windows. The other was located in the only other place where there was room, which was a corner with a damp patch on the ceiling. Sasuke growled, but left it at that, making sure to showboat the fact that he had proven that it took a lot to rile him from his apathetic 'charm'.

Naruto was also quick to assess that the bathroom usage would not only be limited but unpleasant, as the camp seemed to be practicing the age-old ritual of low-hygiene latrines. Naruto would do a quick campus scan if it weren't for three things rooting him in place; Love for this bed over the other, displeasure of the onslaught of nighttime, and an undeniable urge to curl up under the slightly itchy covers and get a good nights sleep. And so, succumbing to all three at once, he stood and began rooting through his bag for sleepwear. Sasuke flicked him a momentary glance before returning to his book, realizing that Naruto was going to be changing and not in any mode of interest to observe. He figured he'd sleep in his clothes, and he was shocked to see a well-toned and slender male figure slip beneath the covers, clad only in a pair of green and yellow stripped boxers, and settle down for sleep with a half-happy sigh. "G'night asshole." Naruto mumbled, nearly instantly falling asleep.

Sasuke felt that it was obligatory to part with a cruel word of his own, so, as he closed his book and followed suit, he spoke quietly. "Fuck off, dobe."

**Chapter 2 will be out ASAP. Review if you'd be so obliged.**


	2. Scavenger Fight

**Disclaimer/AN**: I do not own Naruto. On another note, if anyone has ever been to a camp called Widjiwagen, for some strange reason, I'm imagining that as the layout of this place.

Breakfast the next morning was loud and hectic, the entire mess hall abuzz with chatter and the clanging of dishes. Naruto and Sasuke, regrettably confined to the same table as some of their less-bitter companions, were doing everything in their own power to avoid acknowledging anyone besides themselves. So far, the work was tedious and pretty feculent. So imagine Naruto's amazing surprise when Yamanaka Ino decided that this would be a wonderful time to pay 'her' Sasuke a visit. Her affection for him was foremost and actually a bit terrifying. Naruto could practically feel the bile raise in his throat when she threw her hair back and laid a hand on Sasuke's forearm.

Her nails were painted a sickly maroon, and her outfit made half the men at their table want to gag on their bacon. She was wearing a mega-skinny jean miniskirt vicariously over white stockings with soft lavender leg warmers, and a white beater with a deep gray hoodie over it, the ensemble accentuating what little breasts she had. She had an average body, but liked to pretend that she was the hottest thing that the world had ever seen. She wasn't.

Sasuke's cold black eyes turned to her for a moment before turning back to his food. Ino seemed to take his actions as a challenge rather than dismissal, and she scooted closer, making Naruto want to leave. He was seated across from Sasuke, and from the way that she was perched next to him, he had a perfect view of the white bra barely restraining her boobs. She purposefully wore one too small, and he knew it. Everyone knew it, as she made it the talk of the school. He hated her fakeness.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to be my partner for the scavenger hunt this afternoon?" Her tongue laced her words with a poisoned sweetness before they managed to make it past her lips, and for a second (but only a second), Naruto felt bad for Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke's voice had an edge to it that only Naruto had heard; true hate.

Ino looked flippant, but Naruto could see incredulity spark light in her eyes. "Come on, Sasuke-kun. You're too kind to admit it's what you'd really rather." She pretended that he could manage nothing better than to be partners with her, and for some reason it annoyed Naruto… Oh yeah. She was annoying, she did that to people by just walking past them.

"I said no." He took a forkful of eggs into his mouth, returning his attention to his plate.

Ino hissed on an intake of breath, and turned her determination on full force. "Sassssuke-kun, plea-"

"No. I'm not saying it again. Partners are assigned, you idiot. Whoever you share a cabin with, you're stuck with for a partner." Sasuke felt an inch of gratitude for the fact that he was stuck with Naruto, but that was it. It flitted away before he could confirm or deny it, and he knew that he was just thankful for the fact that he was free of Ino.

"Whaat?! I have to be with that meek little wuss Hinata? Are you kidding me?" And Ino tromped off, a few of the men at their table laughed at her obvious discomfort. She wasn't nearly as well-liked as she thought. The rest of breakfast actually passed in silence.

-

"Okay, you all have four hours. Meet back here at five. Ready, set, go!" And a cork gun was blown into the air. Teams of two split off into every which direction, but one team was still protesting. Due to a strong unwillingness earlier, one of their teachers decided to take matters into his own hands and handcuff the two together. Both wanted to split up so they didn't have to talk to each other, and both wanted to flake on the other and sit in the warming house all stoic like, waiting for the time limit. So, they were stuck together, only allowed to move a maximum of five feet away. Neither were happy, and neither were quiet about it.

"This sucks!"  
"They don't know who they're messing with!"

"They're authority figures, Uzumaki. They have say over what you do and don't do, and ninety percent of them are fascist pricks who love to spawn hell for the future generation."  
"That was the smartest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth."  
"I can say the same for you dobe. Now shut the fuck up. We're supposed to be looking for a goddamn novelty trumpet." Sasuke stepped over a fallen tree limb and maneuvered his way around a rather impending oak, causing Naruto to have to hustle and weave through the trees before the chain connecting them became entangled in branches and other various brush. Already, day one of eight was a very suck-tastic event.

"A novelty trumpet. Like, one of those little yellow and blue things that you give out at parties? Those really annoying blowy things that make the high-pitched sound?"

Sasuke gave him a grunt in reply, and Naruto sighed. He'd seen one of those perhaps a mile back in the other direction. "Uchiha?"

"What do you want?" growled said boy.

"We passed one of those." Sasuke turned.

"Where."

Naruto snarled at him; Sasuke wasn't the only one allowed to be an asshole. "Maybe a mile back the way we came. I didn't know we were looking for one. You have the fucking list, teme."  
Sasuke wadded the list up into a paper ball and lobbed it behind him. "Fuck the list. You and I settle this now. One of us seems confused as to who the superior is, and I won't have it. You are not as powerful as you seem to be convinced, _Uzumaki_." He spat, cornering the slightly taller blond against a tree.

Naruto would not be had. "Fuck that! You are not in charge! That's a lie, and you know it." He pushed Sasuke away, which honestly was not the best of ideas, as the slack in the chain tightened, and Naruto intermittently followed in their unwilling quest backwards. This was not going to work.

"Nice choice of words." Sasuke commented dryly, cracking a few knuckles at what he seemed to think was a dramatic moment.

"Good god, you're so fucking full of yourself. You can't seem to grasp the fact that the world does not revolve around you. The sun doesn't shine for you. Flowers don't fucking bloom for you, baka. Get that through that thick skull of yours and shut up. We have a scavenge-" He was cut off when a sharp punch to his gut stole his breath.

His instant retaliation was to attempt to uppercut the shorter boy, but because of the handcuffs, his movement was limited. Sasuke used the fact that Naruto's right hand was hindered to his advantage, using his left to pin his wrist, all the while wailing on him with his other hand. Naruto constantly shifted his weight, trying to free himself from his uncanny imprisonment against the tree.

When he finally felt the pressure give way he moved to knee Sasuke in the groin, and hit his target dead on. Sasuke gave out a grunt of pain, and fell to the side, taking Naruto with him. The blond perched himself on his knees, ready to strike if the raven got back up again. He didn't, staying on the ground in silence. After a moment, laughter filled the air, unmitigated and rich. Naruto gazed at the boy near him without conviction, completely mystified by the fact that he was laughing. After a few seconds of initial shock, he too joined in, his laughter soft and airy, as though he still wasn't sure if he should be laughing or not.

"So…" Sasuke sighed softly after the laughter died. The both were laying side by side on the foliage, breathless and sweat-coated. "How much time do we have left?"

Naruto brought his watch-clad wrist into his line of vision and stared at the digital facing for a few seconds before he snorted in disapproval. "We have twenty minutes, and we're at least an hour away from where we need to be. We could make it by running, but the handcuffs kind of impede that idea."

Sasuke grunted. "Uzumaki, how much do you weigh?"

"Hell if I know."

"I'll carry you on my back."

Naruto sat up abruptly, causing Sasuke to look at him. Naruto's eyes were filled to the brim with shock; Sasuke knew that this would be his reaction, and he couldn't stop himself from laughing for a few minutes. "What?"

Sasuke allowed himself one more chuckle at the disbelieving squeak in Naruto's voice before continuing. "We're already on everybody's short fuse. They're bound to get their panties in a wad if we're more than a few minutes late, and so we have to book it. The only way is to run. You said that yourself."

"I meant it more as an option that was out of our reach." Naruto didn't want to have any sort of bodily contact with Sasuke, so it was safe to assume that he was going to protest until some sort of action was taken. So Sasuke whacked him on the side of his head.

"Get on my fucking back or eat bark. You have five seconds, or I take off." Naruto did as he was told, but ONLY out of his undeniable urge to **not** do multiple face plants into the assorted tree trunks.

And for the entire trip back to the warming house, Naruto wouldn't, as Sasuke had put it bitterly, "shut the fuck up and stop battering my ears off".

-

"We found all of them but one!" Kiba preached to his best friend, clearly happy. Lee was sitting off to the side, eagerly devouring his muffin. Naruto smiled, glad to be in company that didn't make him want to turn trigger-happy. "How many'd you get?"

He chuckled. "Sasuke and I got only the bruises we gave each other. I've got a nice fucking shiner coming in, and Sasuke may never have children, the stupid fuck."

Kiba winced. "Why the hell do the two of you hate each other so much?" Kiba questioned innocently.

"I don't know. I guess we just started out on the wrong foot, all those years back. It's fine by me though. It's just a week. I have to keep telling myself that, Kiba. Just a week, and then I only have to see him in gym. Just one week."  
Kiba rolled his eyes. "We have to go to dinner now, Lee." He called to his partner. "See ya later, Naru."

Naruto settled back on the picnic bench, staring at the bell. He looked back at the mess hall behind him, and sighed, standing and partially limping into the building, his ankle sore and somewhat cramped. Today sucked royally, that much he was sure of. After carefully working his shoes off, he sat down at his table, pleased to see that Sasuke wasn't in his seat. His pleasure soon plummeted when the aforementioned raven returned with a bowl of dinner rolls and went to help bringing the food for their table out. Great, Uchiha was touching his food.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Ino talking to the other fake bitch Haruno Sakura. Naruto had had a crush on her when childhood credulity still possessed him, and now he was relieved to know that she didn't remember any of the affection that he showered her with. Instead, she converted every ounce of possible brainpower she lay purchase to into a relentless quest much like Ino's for Sasuke's attention. It made Naruto sick.

What the fuck was so special about Sasuke, huh? He was an asshole, for starters. And on top of that, he wasn't _all_ that cute. Well sure, the way his dark locks framed his pale face was amazingly provocative, and maybe he had a nice body, but it wasn't any different than most of the men that Naruto came across. And very few of them were as standoffish and reticent as he was. So the woman's logic was completely lost on him.

As soon as dinner was over and he was on his way back to he and Sasuke's hellhole-away-from home, he wasn't aware of the fact that Sakura was tailing him until they were past the latrines. "Naruto-kun?" Her voice dripped with the same fakeness as Ino's, but her eyes made it seem a bit more sincere.

He thought about ignoring her, but he figured that a direct approach was probably the best idea. "What?"

"Could you do me an' Ino a favor?" _Oh God_. "Would you take some pictures of Sasuke in his boxers for us?"

Naruto turned simply and continued on his way, not the least bit interested in what she had to say. The gall of those girls bewildered him sometimes. "Naruto-kun!" Sakura tried to keep his attention, but he couldn't have given less of a shit either way, continuing on his way.

When he returned to the cabin, he took one look at Sasuke and burst out laughing.  
"What the fuck is so funny!?" Sasuke shouted, casting a bitter glare in his direction.

Naruto was wheezing too hard to manage any words, so he simply stumbled to his bed and collapsed in a whoosh of laughter. "I-It's just you-you- ahahaha! You look like an idiot!"

"Last time I checked, I didn't look like you."

"Ooh, low. Are we finally resorting to grade-school insults?"

"Shut the fuck up and mind your own business."

Naruto was silent for a few moments before he fell back into a huge fit of laughter. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He shouted, clutching his sides. Oh, this was too much.

"Uzumaki, shut the FUCK up!"

"I can't! It's a knee-jerk reaction! It's impossible to stop! It's like telling a squirrel not to gather nuts! It ain't gonna happen, man!"

"God, you're so annoying. Good night Fucktard." And Sasuke turned the light off on his still laughing bunkmate.

**Okay, that chapter was kind of shitty. But whatever, it's late at night and I was on a typing roll. To be continued, my little readers.**


	3. Overnight

**It's been a long ass time. My computer died on me, and I lost everything. I still haven't gotten a chance to get a new one, and even with summer dawning and leaving, I have not had much spare time. As soon as my computer is replaced, I promise I will work my little behind off to update every story at least once a month. I can't promise much, but that's basically the best I can do. 33 I love you all, darling readers.**

**Oh, and this chapter skips around a lot; it's short, it's sweet, it's chapter three! -exudes lameness from every pore-**

Golden rays from the early-morning sun filtered in through the windows of the cabin, warming the softly tan skin of the Uzumaki boy. He turned and buried his head against his pillow, protesting in a low moan and dragging the scratchy blanket up to his shoulders. Naruto was clearly not a morning person.

There was a soft _pwiff_ as a pillow landed on his yellow locks, and a peal of laughter followed on cue. "Get up, sleepyhead. We've got a lot of shit to do today."

"Fuck you." Naruto mumbled, his hand flopping onto the pillow and dragging it from his head, letting it make a graceless fall to the floor. "I don't have to do as you say."

A pair of blue and green checkered boxers landed where the pillow had been, followed by a pair of somewhat ratty jeans, and a yellow and black striped shirt. "Get dressed, dobe."

"Noooo." The blonde moaned, stretching slightly as he sat up. Half his hair was matted to his head, the other half sticking out in uncoordinated directions. Sasuke could barely contain his snicker.

"You look like a princess." He commented, his voice saturated with amusement, as he bent to put on his shoes, missing the single-finger salute Naruto presented him with. "Just get dressed, drama-queen. We have that overnight hike today, remember, _tentmate_?"

"Yeah, I remember." Naruto commented, wrestling his shirt over his head and falling onto the lumpy mattress. "But that's not exactly incentive."

"You'll suck it up just like everyone else, won't you?" Sasuke chortled.

"Sure. Now let me get dressed, perv. You staring at me is completely disturbing."

-

"Okay, this is by far my least favorite activity." Kiba whined, leaning against the rough bark of an evergreen.

They'd been hiking for a few hours, following a well-worn trail rather deep into the mountainous wooded area. "Stop complaining. That's likely the ninth time you've made that exact same statement. It's beyond annoying."

"I don't have to listen to you. You're not my mother."

Gaara blinked. "That would be a bit disturbing if I was."

Naruto cracked up at some previously mentioned joke as he and Sasuke passed, the both of them seeming to get along. "Well," Kiba commented, "that's an interesting development."

Gaara rolled his eyes, re-shouldering his pack. "I should get moving. In fact, so should you. Lee and Shino have completely bypassed us."

Kiba scoffed, but picked up the pace, humming some stupid anime themesong.

-

"What would you say if I said you get to pick your partners?" Kakashi-sensei taunted, mischief shining in his un-bandaged eye.

There was silence from the crowd of students, unsure whether or not to believe the sordid teacher.

"No, seriously. Someone volunteer their thoughts."

Still, there was silence as the students deliberated by looks alone. Finally, Lee spoke up. "I rather like that idea."

Kiba beamed. "I'm with Lee!"

Sasuke raised his hand as an affirmative vote.

Naruto grinned. "Great idea."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "He's baiting you, idiots. He's not going to let you pick your partners."

Silence.

"Nara-kun is a smart young student. But, that comment was completely irrelevant." the teacher chuckled.

"How so?"

"I never said I'd let you pick your partners. I merely asked what you would say if I _said_ that you get to pick your partners."

"And so the cycle continues." The teacher from class three, Iruka-sensei, passed them, shaking his head, his class in tow. "Kashi-san lies to his students, fills them with false hope, and then shoots them down."

"Awww, Iru-kun, how sweet of you."

"It was not a compliment!" The younger of the two sensei's blushed a bright red and hustled his group through. Kankuro spotted his little brother and stuck out his tongue as he passed.

"Moving on." Kakashi recalled the attention of his class. "You can't pick your partners because the tents have already been assigned, and the co-ed nature of some students will _not _be tolerated."

"He could just say he doesn't want us fooling around with each other." Gaara heard Naruto whisper to Kiba.

"Not like that's gonna stop some." Gaara nudged Kiba in the side, who turned a bright pink and cleared his throat.

"You lie, bastard."

-

"Damnit." Naruto was picking through his pack, frustration touching his eyes.

"What are you looking for?" Sasuke asked

"My toothbrush. I think I forgot it." The blonde was practically tearing apart his pack, clothes being tossed into the walls of the tent.

Sasuke nodded. "Well, one night without brushing your teeth won't kill you."

"As far as you know." Naruto grumbled, slumping to his cot. "This sucks..."

"Oh hey-" Sasuke changed the subject. "Here's a question for you."

Naruto all but glared at him, but listened anyways. "What?"  
"How much do you want to bet that if we snuck to Kakashi-sensei's tent, he and Iruka would be in the middle of a very naughty activity?"

Naruto gaped, and a mischevious smile crept onto his lips. "I'll bet nothing, but I will go snoop with you."

Sasuke nodded. "Then suck up the issue with the toothbrush and lets vamanos."

"Gotcha."

-

"It's really dark out here."

"Duh, dipshit. It's like, 1 am."

"So? It's still really dark."

"Shh! You'll wake someone." Sasuke glared at Naruto the best he could given the dark. "And in case you can't tell, I'm glaring daggers at you."

Naruto giggled. "And every single one is missing."

Sasuke held in a snort, laughing quietly. "You're a dork."

"According to the uninformed, sure."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Sasuke retorted.

"No, just uninformed when it comes to my dorkiness." Naruto replied, grinning brightly.

"Suuuure." Sasuke was smiling as well, an action that surprised him on a subconscious level. He was not used to getting along so well with the Uzumaki boy.

"Which ones Kakashi-sensei's tent?" Naruto whispered, elbowing Sasuke in the side and getting his attention.

"The biggest one, likely."

"Okay. Onward!" Naruto stage whispered, heading towards what he deemed was the biggest tent.

After a few minutes of silent eavesdropping, they sighed and deflated. "That sucks. He's asleep."

"Not necessecarily. What if they're in Iruka-sensei's tent?"

Sasuke was silent. "That is a very believable thing."

"Then we go." Naruto hooked arms with Sasuke and began to silently march from their campgrounds towards where the upper-class slept.

-

"This sucks." Naruto grumbled, pulling off his socks.

"Get over it." Sasuke was already tucked deep into his sleeping bag. "So they weren't sexing each other up. Boo hoo."

"That's not what I meant." The blonde replied, changing into his flanel pajama pants. He looked Sasuke dead in the eye, and rephrased it. "When I went to pee, I saw something that really sucks."

"The length of your little buddy?" Sasuke chortled.

"Uncalled for!" Naruto shouted just quiet enough to not be a disturbance, flushing a deep shade of red.

"I was joking." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Continue."

"Someone around here freshly killed like... six squirrels. Down by the river bed." He climbed into his sleeping bag, holding back a monster of a yawn.

Sasuke frowned. "Well, nothing we can do about it. Now go to bed. It's nearly... two in the morning, and we have an early rise tomorrow."

"Why do you keep dong that?"

"Doing what?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a good couple of minutes, before he shrugged. "Nevermind. Lets sleep. Goodnight, Sasuke."

"Goodnight."

**Holy damn, I updated again!  
Review with your thoughts, dears.**

**See you next chapter.**


End file.
